Stalwart
}} Mother: }} Sisters: , Cheerful}} Nephews: Nieces: |pup = Pup Three |adult = Stalwart |past = Pup, Apprentice, Healer, Lone Wolf |current = None |status = Deceased |image 1 = File: Stalwart.jpg |image 2 = File: Stalwart.juv.jpg |image 3 = File: Stalwart.pup.jpg}} Stalwart is a large, muscular dark grey male wolf with a snow-white muzzle and paws, black grey back, chest, and ears; cloudy, blind orange eyes. Personality True to his name, Stalwart was a loyal, reliable, and hardworking healer. He was patient and compassionate to all and was unable to see any creature in pain without assisting them. He tried to assume the best in others, though that often led him to trusting those who were unworthy of his friendship. His well-deserved fame came from his reputation as one of the most exceptionally talented healers known to wolfkind. Wolves and dogs alike come from the farthest reaches of their territories to seek his guidance and wisdom. Backstory and Facts * Stalwart was a well known healer who travels around territories helping wolves and dogs alike with his knowledge. He's the same wolf who told Severe about a cure for her infertility and fostered Sensible for a few moons after she was abandoned by her sire. * However, as the years have gone on, he has lost his sight and is now an old, completely blind wolf. He is still a formidable healer but is unable to take proper care of himself. His sister Lanky passed shortly before him, and she sent her son to take care of his uncle. He arrives a moon or so before Spilled Blood and Canyon come seeking Stalwart's renown skills. * He was murdered by Spilled Blood after healing him. Quotes :"Halt, stranger wolves! Who are you?" Barked a voice from just ahead. It was a young dark brown-and-tan he-wolf, glaring suspiciously at them. "If you are here seeking my uncle, he is not seeing anyone today." :"Pumpkin, let them through." An amused voice called. The speaker, a muscular dark grey-and-white male stared down at them with cloudy, blind eyes. :Pumpkin glowered at Canyon and Spilled Blood, but reluctantly stepped aside to allow them to pass. He kept his gaze focused on the larger he-wolf, judging him to be the bigger threat then the tan female. :"Forgive my young nephew, he is rather protective over me." The blind wolf rose stiffly. "I am Stalwart." He tilted his head towards the sound of their approaching footsteps. "What brings you to this part of the woods? Do you require my assistance?" ― Stalwart meets Spilled Blood and Canyon :"My injuries aren't so bad. I've gotten this far, after all. Of course, it must be hard for you to tell." After all, the old wolf was blind. /What a miserable way to live a life; never feeling a victim's blood between your claws, spending your time surrounded by plants and dirt./ He thought as he followed Stalwart along. /The wolves of these forests should not need a healer. If we were meant to shove flower pulp into our wounds, it would be as natural an instinct as hunting a fighting./ ― Spilled Blood's thoughts on Stalwart :Spilled Blood curled his muzzle as she left. /Yes, that's definitely something that will have to be corrected. Canyon is far too trusting of other wolves. It must be the result of Magpie's horrid parenting, but it needs correcting no less./ He tore a leaf from Stalwart's little stash, impatiently waiting for the old wolf to return to the den. He could hardly wait any longer. /It's all very well getting rid of the troublesome wolves, but I must quit stalling the real business. I'll have time for them after I do what truly needs to be done./ ― Spilled Blood plots to kill Stalwart :"Fear is /everything,/ you old fool!" Spilled Blood laughed, his eyes gleaming. "It's not about living a fulfilling life, it's about /survival./ You're forcing your own kind to grow weak." He dug his claws into Stalwart's throat before leaning down and delivering the killing bite. ― Spilled Blood murders Stalwart Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Healers Category:Elders Category:Lone Wolves Category:Deceased Category:Lost Wolves Pack Members